creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tylee1108/The 2nd life...
My name is Ty, i have blonde hair, eyes as blue as the ocean , and at school im part of the "Popular" group.... At school im knowen for my "looks" "how many boyfriends i get" and "being the most popular girl in school". It all started in the 6th grade i was "popular" from about 4th grade so nothing was new to me. I had my group of friends Ari, Aylah, Bianca, Kendall and valintina. We had a click wich means we were always together but it wasnt just us we all had boyfriends Ari + luis , Aylah + Josue, Bianca + waldy, Kendall + josh , valintina + joshua. Annnddd thheeenn there was me ._. I had a crush on this guy but i knew i never had a chance with him (wich was weired since, i mean.. just look at me im fucking hot) i just didnt know what to do. At school i never acted like the person i really was, I loved screamo the colour black , wanted a scean harir cut and a scean boyfriend. But that was the reason i thought i would never have a chance with Kyle , he had hair black at night eyes deep dark brown and had a lip percing on the left side of his lip. He would never want a girl like me, he had a crush on this girl names Tyler (funny how are names were so alike) Tyler had Dark brown hair with the perfect scean bangs, She always wore band shirts and also had a lip pearcing and her click was one girl..... It was the end of the year and the school dance was coming I wanted to have the balls to ask Kyle but i never did... But one day I walk up to him to make small talk with him.. "Hey, im Ty" i said with a big smile on my face.He look back and look agin at me "Your talking to me?... " With a confused look on his face "Yes silly, i just wanted to say hey" "Oh ok.. so you going to the dance?" he asked me. I get excited Thinking he was going to ask me "YES.. i mean um yea.. are you?" i say trying to recover from my fail "yea im going, i just dont have a date i wanted to ask this girl but i think shes wayy to good for me" he says with a little half smile, "Just go ask her" i say with a big smile "whats the worst that can happend?" i say thinking he was going to ask me but as soon as i say that he says "You know your right i mean like yolo? hahaha thanks Ty " He pushes pass me and runs to Tyler Right then and there i just wanted to cry i was thinking to my self "why is this happending to me? what did i do to get this im Ty Bloom the most popular in school?" For the rest of the day i was in a shitty mood. After the last bell i zoomed by every one in the hall ways just trying to get home but as im almost running and trying to untangle my head phones I triped over some kids. "OW! " as i look up i see everyone staring at me i look around dust me self off and hop on my bus. I just wanted to go home... but then i think to myself "OH CRAP tonights the dance!" i have to go.. I think to mysefl i need to go as my self.. Its now or NEVER. I go in my closet pull out a black mini dress with lace detail and i decide why not cut my hair.. After about an hour of in the bathroom i look like a freaking tumblr girl what did i do... My mom is going to kill me but i thought once more "If i came this far why not go all the way?" I grabe a sowing neddle an old stud earing and started poking untill it went in and now i have a lip percing... the dance was in about 10 mins so i get my minecraft bag( i was so scared to wear before), and pack my lip stick, perfume, and a knife...I needed a plan and i needed it quick... As I pull up to the school i say good bye to my paretns and quickly enterd the gym. I see my "click" and go to join them but i couldnt help but notice Kyle and Tyler dancing anf giggling together, i felt my stomach twist and the hate in my heart.... i walk up to Tyler. "Hey Tyler :) you look so pretty wanna go to the bathroom with me?" i say with glee "Sure! btw you look so pretty" she said to me in my head i was just thinking how i was going to get away with this... As We enterd the bathroom i lock the door behind me "Ty what are you doing? she said "Tyler..Im so sorry" as i pull the knife out of my bag "TY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? KYLEEEE HELP ME SOMEONE!!" she screams i hear kyle banging on the door screaming out names but it was too late i Already had my hand over her mouth she was trying to bite my hand "the longer you try to fight it the more youll bleed and die sweetheart" i say to her shes sit still tears running down her face.... i stick the knife in her pretty little face.. "Whos the pretty one now?... i did this for kyle now back off..." after all that crazyness i sunk out the window and ran home, i put a plain whit mask to make me look cooler (lol) as i enter the door "How was dance Ty" said my mother "Mom it was something.. something crazy....but i think eveyone had fun" i said with an evin grin ~~And this is how i got my name Ty the killer but my real name is Tyler ∞Tyler the killer∞ Category:Blog posts